


Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Cowboy Dean, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are ranchers in Wyoming. Cas is hired as their bookkeeper. Dean has a painful past, and it is getting in the way of a future with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to palominopup for all her help. I could never do it without you my friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not have done this without the help of palominopup. She was my editor, my sounding board and my friend. I thank her from the bottom of my heart.

 

“Jesus, Dean. Will you just chill out? This will take all of about two hours out of your life and it is really important to the ranch.”

Dean Winchester hated waiting. He hated meeting new employees, hell he hated meeting new people in general. But he knew Sam was right, they really needed this new bookkeeper to work out..

Dean walked to the window just as the new guy arrived.

“For fucks sake, Sammy! He is driving a Prius! A motherfucking Prius..” Dean shook his head in disgust.

Dean watched as a guy got out of the little car and reached in for a briefcase. He stood up, turned around and for a moment, took Dean’s breath away. The man was gorgeous. Tall, although not as tall as Dean, really built (which Dean was surprised at, being a bookkeeper wasn’t exactly a physical job) and had a shock of unruly black hair that looked like he had just been thoroughly fucked. Dean shook it off.

Sam got up and greeted the guy at the door. Then Sam led the guy into the living room where Dean was waiting.

Sam said, “Dean, this is Castiel Novak, the new bookkeeper. Mr. Novak, this is my brother Dean.”

The guy moved towards Dean with a hand outstretched for a handshake.  Dean reached out and shook the guy’s hand. He was bowled over by Novak’s eyes. They were the bluest blue he had ever seen. Man, this guy was a knockout!

Sam suggested they sit. He asked Novak if he would like coffee.

“Yes, I really would. I have been up since five. Thank you.”  

Sam went to the door of the living room and called for Ellen. Sam explained that Ellen was the housekeeper, “But she really is more like our mother, to be honest.: Sam said, with a laugh.

A pleasant looking woman appeared. “Can we get some coffee, Ellen? This is Castiel Novak, our new bookkeeper,” Sam said, nodding at the newcomer.

“Pleased to meet you. You ever need anything, just call me.”

Castiel thanked her and she left to get the coffee.

Castiel started. “I just really want to get an idea of who does what around here. See how things work.  Of course I need to see your bookkeeping system. You’ve got a big ranch here with a lot of things going on. I really want to do my best by you.”

Dean thought the man’s voice was hot as hell. It was all husky and low. Again, he told himself to snap out of it.

“We appreciate that, Mr. Novak.” Sam leaned forward. “We really need your help. Our last bookkeeper was a mess and I’m worried about what state our books are in.”

“Please, just call me Cas. If we are going to work together closely, ‘Mr. Novak’ is going to get old quickly.”

“Okay, Cas,” Sam smiled, “You can call me Sam and this is Dean.”

Cas glanced over at Dean. Their eyes made contact and Cas quickly looked away. “So, Sam, what are your responsibilities here?”

“I guess I’m the chief paper pusher. I make sure everybody has everything they need, and that the animals have feed and whatever they need. I oversee the buying and selling of all the animals. I guess I just keep everything running.”

“Interesting. That sounds like a huge job with a ton of responsibility.” Cas was making notes in a notebook now.

He turned to Dean. He glanced up but again, looked down quickly. Dean wondered what was going on with that. Cas looked at his notebook and asked, “And Dean, what do you do around here?”

“Everything else.” Cas looked up and held Dean’s eyes this time.

“Uh, can you elaborate, please?” Cas seemed a bit irritated by Dean’s answer.

“Okay, okay. I keep track of the animals, make sure they are safe and healthy. I take care of the horses. I check the fences for breaks. I keep track of predatory animals in the area. I oversee the hired help for the place, except for house help. And bookkeepers.”

“Dean, be nice.” Sam sounded cautionary.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Dean actually looked a little sheepish.

“No problem.”

Cas looked at Sam. “So, when can I get a tour?”

“Well, we can start with my part right now, if you want. Then you can see what Dean does after lunch?” Sam looked for a confirmation from Dean.

“Yeah, sure,” mumbled Dean. “See you for lunch.” And he breezed out the door.

Sam looked apologetic. “You have to get to know him, really, he is a great guy.”

“Oh, I have no doubt. So, where is your office?” Cas stood up and grabbed his briefcase.

**  
**  


Sam and Cas emerged from Sam’s office about three hours later. They sat in the living room, waiting for Dean to show up for lunch. Within ten minutes, he appeared outside the glass door that led to the back yard. He stomped his feet and clouds of dust drifted off his boots. Next, he used his hat to dust off his pants and this produced another cloud of dust. He looked up and saw them looking at him. His face reddened slightly.

When he came in, Sam said, “I’ll let Ellen know we’re ready for lunch.” He left Dean and Cas on their own.

An uneasy silence ensued. Finally, Dean said, “So, uhm, you get what you needed from Sam?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. He is very organized. It will make my job much easier.” Cas smiled.  

“Oh, uhm, good. Glad to hear it.” Dean looked like he was in a dentist’s chair rather than his own living room.

Just then, Sam came and called them to lunch. Sam and Cas chatted in a friendly way during lunch. They talked music, movies and even alma maters. Dean just concentrated on his food, contributing an occasional grunt.

After lunch was done, Sam excused himself to get some work done. This left Dean and Cas alone “Well, better get on with the tour of the ranch,” Dean finally said, opening the glass door for Cas..

**  
**  



	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Dean noticed was Cas’ shoes. They were very nice, probably expensive and totally wrong for this tour. Dress shoes and ranches just didn’t mix.

“Uh, say Cas, are those the only shoes you have with you?”

Cas looked confused and stared down at his feet. “Yes, why?”

Dean grinned. “They are going to get ruined. You need boots to make it around here.”

Cas looked confident when he said, “Oh, I’ll be careful. Don’t worry about me!.”

Dean chuckled. “These are two of our outbuildings. The larger one is our combination vet and birthing barn.”

Dean led Cas to the large metal building and they went inside. There were several pens, one that had a cow and her baby in it. There was an area that was clearly set up for medical issues. There was also a chute arrangement, which Dean explained was to herd cows that were getting ready to calve into the birthing area. This area was only used for high risk births.

Cas went over to look at the calf. He seemed genuinely happy to see a baby calf. He squatted and petted it. Dean stood back and watched. Cas was a good-looking man. He was surprisingly muscular, given his profession. His hair looked as if he had just got out of bed or just been thoroughly fucked. And those eyes, they could very well be the death of someone.    

Easy to fall into, impossible to climb back out of.

Dean shook his head. What the fuck was he getting all poetical for? Time to move this along.

Dean called to Cas. Cas seemed almost sad to leave the calf.  Dean pressed on with the tour.

They covered the horse barn, where they housed eight horses. They were used to ride the fences, to round up cattle in the fall because it was too cold for them to forage in the pastures.  There was a sort of combination tool area and blacksmith workshop. They didn’t employ a full time blacksmith, but had Benny come in a few times a month to shoe horses and repair tools.

It was getting too late to show Cas any of the corrals. Dean said they could take care of that tomorrow. While they were walking back to the house, Cas stepped into a pile of horse shit. Dean had to laugh. Cas was hopping around on one foot, swearing and trying to clean his shoe.  

At least Dean didn’t say, “I told you so” out loud.

Dean watched Cas sort of hop to the house and leave his shoes outside the door. Sam was very sympathetic and asked Dean if he could drive Cas to town tomorrow so he could get some boots. Cas had come here from Cheyenne, and there was a big difference between shopping in a major city and shopping in a very small town. Plus, Sam thought that Dean could steer Cas in the right direction when it came to the right items to buy.  Dean sighed, but agreed.  

***

They spent a quiet evening. After dinner, Sam went back in his office to work. Cas found a book to read. Dean drank. That was his usual way to spend time. He threw back a few whiskeys. And he sat. To Cas, he just looked like he was brooding. He wondered what the problem was, hoping it wasn’t him.

Cas had no way to know what Dean’s sexual preference was, but that didn’t stop Cas from admiring.  Dean was so handsome. Tall, very muscular and trim in all the right places. Cas had gotten a few good peeks at Dean’s ass during the day and it was a fine one. Plus, he was bow-legged and had freckles! Cas actually felt warm all over when he thought about it.  

Cas felt eyes on him while he read. He glanced up and Dean was staring intently at him. He didn’t look away when Cas closed the book and returned his gaze. Dean’s emerald green eyes were so intense by themselves, but add to that Dean steely gaze, it was enough to make Cas feel like squirming.

“See anything you like?” Cas couldn’t believe he spoke the words aloud. He felt his face get red.

Dean stood up, glaring at Cas. “Fuck you, Cas” and with that he stomped out of the room.

Sam came out of his office and found Cas alone in the living room, looking confused.

“Hey, everything okay?”

Cas looked at Sam and said, “I am honestly not sure. I think I pissed your brother off.”

Sam looked pointedly at the empty glass next to the whiskey bottle. “Well, he’s drinking, so that probably had a lot to do with whatever happened. Dean’s got some… uh, well, issues that have nothing to do with you. Please don’t take offense. Everything will be fine in the morning.”

Cas went to his bedroom. He took a long shower and jacked himself off thinking about Dean’s eyes.

Dean didn’t show up for breakfast, but shortly after they finished eating, he strolled into the dining room.

“Ready to go to town?”   If he wanted to act like nothing happened, Cas could too.

“Sure. Whenever you are.”

Dean led the way out. Cas made like he was going to his Prius and Dean said, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Going to my car, so we can go to town.”

Dean snorted. “That,” he said with a sort of sneer, “is NOT a car! I couldn’t get my ass in that shoebox with lube and a gun.”

Cas started to protest, but Dean cut him off.

“Come on. This is a car, Cas.”

Dean walked around to the driver’s side of a large black muscle car. It was pretty cool looking, Cas thought. He got in the passenger side.

“This is my baby. She’s a 1967 Chevy Impala.” The car roared to life and they were off. Dean picked out a tape from a collection of cassettes from a shoebox he took from the glove compartment.   Led Zeppelin blared out of the speakers. Cas started to say something, but Dean interrupted him.

“Oh no. In this car, driver picks the music, rider shuts his cake hole.”

Cas laughed. “I was just going to say that Kashmir was my favorite. But hey, I respect your rule.”

Dean looked at him intently and then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Dean's past and why he is so angry.
> 
> I am going into the hospital so I am unsure when the next chapter will be up. I will do my best to get it done in the next couple of days.

Shopping went better than Cas expected it to.  Dean helped Cas steer clear of the more impractical boots and helped him settle on a good, reliable pair. Dean also informed Cas that he needed some jeans, so they went clothes shopping. Cas ended up with several pairs of jeans that fit well and pretty much showed off his package too, if he did say so himself. Which of course, he didn’t.

They stopped for lunch at the Roadside Diner. Everyone seemed to know Dean there.  Most of the customers smiled, waved or said something to him. They sat in a booth and ordered burgers and fries. Where Cas ordered a coke, Dean got a beer.

While they waited for their food, Cas asked, “So, do you really like being a rancher? I mean did you ever want to do something else with your life?”  

Dean looked thoughtful and a trace of sadness crossed his face. “Nope. I never wanted anything else. I love being a cowboy.” Dean’s eyes glinted with pain. Cas wanted to ask, but he knew it was better to let that, whatever that was, alone.

After a bit, Dean seemed to shake it off and asked Cas if he had always wanted to be an bookkeeper.

Cas laughed, “No, I can’t imagine anyone actually wanting to be a bookkeeper. But I didn’t have a bunch of money for college, so I pretty much had to go with what I was good at. l And I’m good with numbers.”

After lunch, Dean said he needed to make a stop before they headed back to the ranch. He drove them to a feed shop. Cas stayed in the car while Dean got out and walked towards the front. An older man with a beard and came out and walked up to Dean. Dean said something and the older man looked angry. Words were exchanged and Dean looked ready to kill someone.

Concerned, Cas opened his door and got out. Dean turned towards the car and said, “Cas, get back in the car.” Cas stood his ground. The older man turned and stomped angrily back into the shop and  Dean walked up to Cas.

“I told you to get back in the car.”

Cas looked up at Dean and said, “And I am a big boy, who doesn’t blindly follow orders all that well.”

Dean just stood close and stared at Cas. Then he growled and said, “Fuck! fuck fuck fuck.” He pulled away from Cas and just went around to the driver’s side of the car and got in. Confused, Cas got back in the car as well. Dean fired up the engine and roared away.

Cas opened his mouth to say something and Dean held up a hand. “Don’t Cas. Just don’t.”

Not another word was said the entire way back to the ranch. When they got back, Dean jumped out of the car and walked to the horse barn. Cas just sat in the car, confused and hurt. After a few minutes, Dean emerged on a horse and rode away.

Cas went into the house with his packages. Sam greeted him cheerfully, but stopped talking after seeing the look on Cas’ face.

“What happened?”

Cas sat down and told Sam everything. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Shit.” Sam looked stricken. “I guess I need to tell you everything, Cas.”

“About six years ago, Dean fell in love. The guy was terrific. After about a year together, he and Dean got married. Dean really seemed to be in love. After a year or so, they had a son. That boy was Dean’s whole life. Michael. His name was Michael.”

Cas had a horrible feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He especially didn’t like the fact that Sam had said, ‘Was Michael.’

Sam sighed deeply and looked at the floor. Finally he said, “Two and a half years ago, Gabe and Michael were going into town. They were going to buy Dean a birthday present of all things. They were hit head on by an eighteen wheeler driven by a guy who was drunk. They died instantly.”

Cas felt like someone had hit him in the chest. He couldn’t catch his breath for a minute. Tears slid down his cheeks and he didn’t even know he was crying.

“Dean was destroyed that day. The guy I knew as my brother just ceased to exist. This Dean walks and talks, hell, he even laughs sometimes, but it isn’t the same. Cas, I think he is really attracted to you and just doesn’t know how to handle that or what to do with his feelings.”

Sam stood up. “Give him a day or two. He’ll be back.” he went into his office and shut the door.

Cas spent the next two days exploring parts of the ranch on his own. He made friends with an Australian Shepherd whose name was apparently Sport. He visited the calf a couple of times. Mostly he just kicked around and felt bad. Nothing had been said about him getting an office and starting work yet, so he was just sort of on his own.

The afternoon of the third day, Dean came riding in while Cas was on the ground playing with Sport. Cas just sat there.  Dean got down and took the saddle off the horse. They disappeared into the barn. After a bit, Dean came striding out.

Dean walked right up to Cas and held out his hand. Cas took it and Dean  pulled him to his feet. They just stood, so close together, not speaking. Cas was determined not to say anything that might upset Dean. Dean was dirty and smelly. But Cas loved the heady smell, it was a mixture of dirt and sweat, sure, but under that was an hint of smoke and earth and, well, Dean.

Dean had a couple of inches on Cas, so Cas had to tilt his head back a little to look into Dean’s eyes. Dean was staring back at Cas with a very intense look. It seemed like he was getting ready to say something. Instead, he turned and led Cas to the house. Cas followed meekly.

Once inside the living room, Dean let go of Cas’ wrist. “Gotta take a shower.” That was all he said, then he turned and left the room.

From that moment on, everyone just acted like none of that ever happened. Cas worked out of the ranch’s office and settled in to getting the books in order. Sam went back to taking care of his responsibilities. Dean cared for the stock and helped with calving. Weeks went by in this uneasy routine. However, Cas spent most nights jacking off to images of Dean’s face and body

Then Cas was checking something and discovered that Dan’s birthday was just a week away. No one had to tell him that this would be a very hard time for Dean emotionally. But really, Cas couldn’t think of any way to help, given the fact that Dean was completely ignoring him emotionally.

Finally, it was the night before Dean’s birthday. No one in the house had mentioned it. Cas was in the living room, reading, when Dean came in. Sam had gone to bed. Dean had obviously been drinking, but he walked straight to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. He stared at him like  he was a baby deer and Dean was a hungry mountain lion.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean swigged his drink and put the glass down. He walked up to Cas and grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. Cas just stood there, looking up at Dean.

Dean grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean’s mouth sort of claimed Cas’ mouth, invaded it even. It was hard and needy and Dean’s tongue forced it’s way between his lips and into his mouth. Cas responded and Dean hummed into his mouth. This was such a needy, hungry kiss, time just stood still for him. He felt weak in the knees.

Suddenly, Dean broke it off and stepped back. He looked deeply into Cas’ eyes and said, “Fuck you, Cas. You are killing me here.”

“Dean, I don’t…” Dean shushed him.He kissed Cas’ throat. He nipped with his teeth and sucked a mark onto Cas. At the same time, he grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled him to press against his crotch. Cas could feel Dean’s erection through his jeans, and Cas’ cock responded. Cas had his arms around Dean, hanging on desperately. He slid a hand around and grabbed a handful of Dean’s shirt.

“I want you, Cas. I need you.” Dean took Cas by the hand and led the way to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas confront's Dean about their sexual interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm in the hospital. I'm gonna try to update this regularly, but please bear with me. Thanks

Dean came close to dragging Cas to his bedroom and once inside, he slammed the door. He pushed Cas up against the wall and trapped his hands above his head. He was kissing Cas desperately. Cas’ brain was screaming that this was a bad idea, but his body wasn’t paying attention. Cas cock was so hard in his pants that it physically hurt. His breath was coming in gasps and all he wanted in the world at this moment was for Dean to take his clothes off.

As if he heard, Dean pulled Cas’ t-shirt over his head. He released Cas’ hands just long enough to get it off and throw it. He pulled his own shirt off and then they were skin to skin. Dean let go of Cas’ hands and began to undo Cas’ belt. He yanked it out of the loops and dropped it onto the floor.  Then he fumbled with the button to Cas’ jeans, finally getting it undone. He yanked down the zipper and then pulled Cas’ jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Cas stepped out of them.

Dean stepped back and looked Cas up and down. His eyes settled on Cas erection. “Fuck, you are so beautiful, Cas.”

Dean pushed Cas backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed.  Dean shoved him and he fell backwards.  Dean stared down at him, eyes never wandering as he stripped off his own clothes.  Cas watched every move and felt like his balls were going to explode. He wanted this man so badly.

Dean was nude. His impossibly thick cock was standing against his belly and Cas wanted to know what it tasted like so much! Dean crawled over Cas and began to suck and nip on at his nipple. Cas moaned and writhed against Dean. Dean moved to the other nipple and repeated the process. He trailed his tongue down Cas’ belly until he reached Cas’ dick. He bypassed it and buried his nose in Cas’ public hair. He sniffed it and rubbed his nose in it. That was about the most erotic thing anyone had ever done to Cas.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hair in his hands. He whispered. “Dean, I want to taste you.”

Dean mumbled from Cas’ crotch, “Plenty of time for that. We have all night. Right now, I am going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow.”

**  
  
  
**

Dean moved up and reached into the table next to the bed. He came back with a condom and lube. He tore the condom pack open with his teeth. He rolled it down his cock. Then he poured lube in his hand.

Dean moved back until he was on his heels between Cas’ legs.  He pushed Cas leg with his non-lubed hand and Cas spread for him. Cas bent his knees to give Dean access to him. Dean dribbled lube into Cas’ ass crack and then used his hand to spread Cas’ cheeks apart. Cas was moaning and whimpering.

Dean pressed the flat of his hand against Cas’ tight hole. Cas sucked in breath. “Shh. I got ya, Baby,” Dean growled. Dean pushed a finger inside of Cas. Cas pushed himself against it. Dean smiled to himself and finger fucked Cas. Then he added a finger  another. It had been a long time for Cas and Dean’s fingers felt huge to him. His mind went back to the sight of Dean’s cock, so impossibly thick. He was going to have to really relax to take it. Dean thankfully took his time, adding another digit, slowly fucking them in and out of Cas.  Cas fucked  pushed back against Dean’s hand.

“Good boy, Cas. I hope you’re ready.”

“Fuck me now, Dean. Please just fuck me.”

Dean pulled his fingers out, leaving Cas feeling  empty. Dean positioned himself and pulled Cas’ legs over his shoulders. He pressed the head of his dick to Cas’ hole. Cas struggled to relax.  When the head pushed in, Cas gasped with the sudden pain. It diminished quickly and Cas pushed against Dean to signal that he was ready.

***

Dean worked his way inside Cas slowly. He knew he was thick and could really hurt Cas, if he went too quickly. God, he loved the feeling of slowly claiming Cas’ ass. He was in no hurry. Finally he bottomed out. Cas was panting and whimpering. “Fuck, Dean, So good, oh shit, please fuck me now… please.”

Dean was happy to oblige. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Cas, then he plunged back in. Cas gasped and pushed against Dean to get all of him.  They hit a rhythm quickly, not too fast because Dean wanted this to last. He hadn’t fucked a man (or a woman for that matter) in so long... too long. Now, he had this beautiful man under him and he wanted to savor it for as long as possible.

“Touch yourself, Cas. I wanna see you come.”

Cas grabbed his cock and began to run his hand down his shaft. It was so sweet, feeling Dean taking him and fucking him. , He slowly jerked himself off to their rhythm. But he couldn’t hold off. He felt his orgasm rolling over him and just had time to gasp, “Oh fuck! Dean I’m…” and shot strings of cum all over his chest.

“So beautiful. Cas, this is just so good…” Dean sped up, his thrusts becoming frantic and harder.

“Babe, I’m gonna fill you up. Oh shit.” Dean felt his climax build and burst out of him. He filled the condom as he spasmed and thrust into Cas. Finally, sated, he collapsed on the bed next to Cas. He stripped off the condom and tossed it into the trashcan next to the bed.

They lay there, spent, for a couple of minutes. Then, much to Cas’ distress, Dean started to cry. Cas just gathered Dean up in his arms and held him. He rocked Dean and rubbed circles on his back with a free hand. He whispered, “It’s okay, Dean. It’s all right, I’ve got you. It’ll be okay.”

 

Dean sobbed and Cas heart was breaking. Dean was whispering, “Fuck fuck fuck. I loved them so much! I miss them…”

Cas said, “I know, Dean. I know.” It was all he could think of to say.

Cas was worried about this drunken confession and if this would mean that Dean would avoid him like the plague from now on. He certainly got how private Dean was, but Cas really liked this guy and really wanted to see if it could go anywhere. What a mess.

All of a sudden, Dean just sat up and said, “Get out of here, Cas. Just go” He brushed his tears away with an angry hand, yanked on his boxers and said again, “Just get the fuck out of here!”

Cas was hurt and a little angry, but he gathered up his clothes and left.

***

Cas didn’t see Dean for three days. Finally, after dinner on the third day, Dean showed up in the living room. He went straight for the bar and poured himself a generous whiskey. He acted as if he was going to take the drink to his room.

“Excuse me, Dean.” Cas had an angry tone that basically said ‘come back here.’ “I need to talk to you.”

Dean sighed and turned around. “Yeah?”

Cas indicated a chair. “Sit down, please.”

Dean looked angry but sat down.

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes without blinking. “I don’t see how we can continue to avoid each other forever. Maybe I’m wrong but I think we need to clear the air.”

Dean started to say something but Cas held up a hand and stopped him.

“Excuse me but I’m not done.” Cas was getting angrier by the minute. “I don’t know what led you to believe that it would be okay to just fuck me and then tell me to get out of your room, but I assure you that is NOT how I’m used to being treated. I’m not a whore and I don’t appreciate being treated like one.”

Dean looked shocked and embarrassed. ‘Well,’ thought Cas, ‘at least he has some decency.’

Cas continued. “I think you need to decide what you want in life, Dean. I kind of think you want me, and that you may be ready to come back to the land of the living.  I really hope so, because I really like you in spite of the way you acted the other night. But if you’re not ready, then just tell me and that will be the end of it.” Cas sat with his arms crossed and looking angry.

Dean opened his mouth and then shut it again. He looked at Cas and then looked away. Cas just waited.

“You’ve really got me fucked up, Cas.” Dean was speaking quietly and staring at the floor. “I honestly thought I was done, that I would never allow myself to get involved with anyone ever again. Then you climb out of that fucking Prius and step in shit and you are just so god damned cute and I still can’t believe I fucked you and…” His voice just trailed off. “Shit!” Dean stood up and looked at Cas but didn’t move.

“I like you, Cas. I like you a lot. I guess I would like to try. I’m sorry if you think I treated you like a whore. I just got scared.”

Now Dean looked angry. Cas knew how much it cost Dean to admit he felt scared about anything. He really wanted to go to Dean and put his arms around him but he didn’t. It was up to Dean to make a move.

Cas sat and looked at Dean. Dean stood and stared at Cas, his hands balled into fists. Cas had no idea how much time passed. Finally, Dean sighed and let his hands relax. He walked over to Cas and grabbed his shoulders to stand him up.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in his hands. He pulled him in for a sweet kiss. There was no urgency, just lips pressed together and then teeth on Cas’ bottom lip.

When Dean broke away, he asked, “Can I fuck you again if I promise not to throw you out?”

 **  
**Cas laughed and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. And fluff. And more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter delay. I should be getting out of the hospital today and things will be back to normel.

Cas followed Dean to his room. As soon as the door was shut, Dean was kissing him. Lips parted, tongues touched and quiet moans were exchanged. Dean’s hands ran down Cas’ sides and grabbed his belt loops at his hips. Cas had bunches of Dean’s shirt balled up in his fists.

Dean’s mouth moved to Cas’ throat and sucked a mark onto him. Cas briefly thought that Sam would be able to clearly see it, but then decided he didn’t care.  Dean stepped back and said, “Too many clothes. Need you naked, now.”

Cas began to strip and Dean did the same. Each of them watched the other closely. When they were nude, Dean pulled Cas to him. Pressed up against him, Cas could feel everything: Dean’s flat belly, his muscular chest, his strong thighs and most of all, he could feel Dean’s cock, hard and pressed between them.  Dean continued to suck on Cas’ neck.

Finally, Cas couldn’t take it anymore, and he pushed Dean towards the bed.

“Oh, he gets pushy, eh?” Dean smiled.

“The other night, you said we had all night. You said I could taste you. I want to do just that. Now.”

Dean smiled and laid on the bed. Cas crawled over him.

He started at Dean’s throat. Cas kissed down it and Dean sighed. Encouraged, Cas moved to Dean’s nipple. Hopefully it was as sensitive to him as Cas’ were. Cas ran his tongue around one and Dean sucked in a sharp breath. Cas sucked on the nipple, nipping at it with his teeth. It hardened to a marble, and Cas moved to the other one. He repeated his sucking and biting until it was hard as well. Dean’s breath was shaky.

Cas ran his tongue down Dean’s belly. Dean’s long, thick cock was erect again.   Cas licked the precum off of the head, tasting it. Dean tasted as good as he looked.  Cas sucked Dean’s dick into his mouth. He ran his tongue down the shaft as much as he could. No way could he deep throat Dean’ massive cock.  He moved his mouth up and down Dean’s shaft until Dean was moaning and said, “I need to fuck you again, Cas. Can I fuck you again?”

“God yes.” Cas got a condom and rolled it down the length of Dean. Then Dean grabbed him by his hips and turned them so that Cas was on the bottom. Cas spread his legs and let Dean pull them onto his shoulders. “Wanna get deep in you, Cas. Want you to take all of me.”

Dean poured lube onto Cas ass and onto his hand. He pushed two fingers into Cas’ tight hole. Cas sucked in breath at the intrusion, but he wanted it so badly. The fingers pushed in and pulled out until Cas felt like he would lose his mind.

“Dean, I’m ready, Please, please fuck me now.”

“Are you sure, Cas? I’m not sure you are open enough yet.”

“Fuck! I’m sure! Dean…”

Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock. Cas felt him push the head against his hole and Cas moaned in an almost begging way. Dean forced in. Cas felt a sharp pain, but he wanted it, welcomed it. He tried to relax, to allow more. Dean pushed in further and then waited. Cas was panting with the effort of relaxing and at the same time, tensing at the sheer size. Little by little, Dean claimed his ass, and then they were fucking. Cas pushed against Dean’s every thrust, the pain gone and now, only mind-blowing pleasure remained. Dean was chanting, “Oh fuck, Cas, so good, so tight, oh fuck…” while Cas had a chant of his own, “Dean, fuck me, harder, harder, oh my god, Dean…”

Cas grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off.  Soon, Cas cried out, “Oh, fuck, I… coming.” Streams of white cum landed on Cas and some shot onto Dean’s belly and chest.

Then Dean seemed close. His thrusts got erratic and even harder than before.  Cas moaned, “Come in me. Give it to me now.” Dean threw his head back and cried out, “Oh fuck!” He thrust in and held his cock still, Cas could feel it quivering in him as Dean shot his load into the condom.

Dean collapsed to the side of Cas, his cock slipping out. Dean pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. They lay just trying to get their breath back. Then Dean said, “Cas, baby, that was amazing.” Cas nodded. Then, “We need a shower.” Sighing, Dean got up and Cas followed.

Cas followed Dean into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. Dean turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, then they both got in. Dean washed the cum off of Cas and then soaped him up. When he had rinsed the soap off, he turned Cas around and did the same to his back. But then, he pushed two fingers into Cas.

“I love to finger you. To watch my fingers just slide into you… fuck Cas, it is a beautiful sight.” Cas moaned. “Shit, Dean, you are killing me here! It feels so good.”

Dean chuckled, “I think I am going to be doing this a whole hell of a lot to you.”

After a bit, Dean stopped and allowed Cas to wash him off. They got out and dried off.

“It’s late. We should probably get some sleep.” Dean led Cas back to his bed. They got in, spooning with Cas as the little spoon. Just as Cas was drifting off to sleep. He felt Dean slide fingers into his ass again. He sighed and went to sleep.

 

Cas woke up to a hard cock poking in and out of his ass crack. Dean was whispering, “Cas, I’m hard. Cas, I have morning wood. Cas, help me with this thing. Cas…”

Cas grinned, and reached for the lube and a condom on the bedside table. He handed it back to Dean, who snatched it and said, “Oh good! Help is on the way,”

Soon, Cas was lubed up and Dean was pushing into him. Cas was still a little loose from last night, so it wasn’t as slow going. Dean was fucking him in no time at all. Cas bent at the waist on the bed and pulled up his knees to give Dean better access, and Dean was gripping him tightly by his hips, ramming in and out of him.

Then Dean reached over Cas’ hip and grabbed his cock with a lube covered hand. He began to run his hand tightly up and down the shaft, and Cas was lost in the sensations of Dean fucking his ass and jacking him off. He didn’t know what to concentrate on. But that was sort of decided for him when he felt his balls tighten and then he was shooting cum in Dean’s hand and onto the bed. Moments later, Dean was coming.

They lay together, catching their breath and just basking. Dean pulled out of Cas with a sigh and then the condom was sent flying into the trash.

“We need to get tested. I fucking hate rubbers, I want to bareback you.” Cas agreed.

They still had about a half an hour before they had to get up. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him back to snuggle.  Then Cas felt Dean slide fingers up his ass again.

“You’ve got a fetish there, cowboy.” Cas smiled, he didn’t mind.

“Yeah, I guess I do. I never did before, but I just can’t seem to keep from sticking things up you, baby,” Dean chuckled.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light sexual play, but some big ranch problems.

They cleaned up, dressed and went out for breakfast. Sam looked up when they came into the dining room. His eyes took in the two of them, looked at the hickey on Cas neck and he just grinned.

“Morning!” Sam said very brightly.

“Good morning,” Cas smiled back. They sat and ate, discussing the day’s work schedule. When they were done, Dean got up first and said, “Well, got to get to work.”  He bent over and kissed Cas lightly on the forehead. “See you at lunch.”

**  
  
  
**

Dean turned to Sam. “Sammy, Cas and I need Friday off. We have something to do in Casper. Probably will spend the weekend.” Cas’ face registered surprise. Dean whispered in his ear, “Getting tested.”

“Okay, sure.” Sam seemed pleased.

Cas spent the morning still straightening out the books for the past year. The books had been in such a mess when he got there, he was still trying to sort things out. They were lucky they didn’t get audited during the time that the other person had been doing the books. It would have been a disaster.

About an hour before the usual time for lunch, Sam stuck his head in the door to Cas’ office.

“Got a minute?” Sam asked.

“Sure.”

Sam came in and closed the door behind him. He sat in a chair,

“Um, I see that you are getting along better with Dean.” Sam looked sheepish and slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Cas smiled brightly. “I really care about your brother.”

“And I can see that he really cares about you, Cas. It really does my heart good to see it. Just please, be gentle with him. He may not look like it, but Dean is fragile.”

“Oh Sam, I would rather die than ever hurt him. I hope you know that. I know just how fragile he is.”

Sam still looked really embarrassed. “Well, yeah, good talk then. See you at lunch.” With that, Sam was gone.

Cas finished up a particularly difficult ledger and then went to the dining room for lunch.

He had just sat down and was waiting for Sam to come in when Dean appeared. His hair was wet. He had obviously just washed up. He came right up to where Cas was sitting and put his hand at the back of Cas’ neck. He held him for a long, sensual kiss. Cas felt his cock jump in spite of how inappropriate it was at the dining room table. Dean released him and sat in the chair next to him.

He leaned over and whispered quietly in Cas’ ear, “Imagine I have three fingers up your ass to get you ready for me to fuck you senseless.”

Cas blushed furiously and Dean grinned an evil grin then turned to wait for his lunch.

Sam came in and took a seat. Ellen brought in their food and everyone began to eat.

Dean said, “We can start branding calves just any time now. I figure I will get the boys here in about a week. How does that work for you?”

Sam looked up and said, “Fine. You call or me?”

“I will. I’ll call Benny and have him round up the guys. I figure it’ll take about four days to get them all done.” Then Dean turned to Cas. “You’ll have to come out and watch. Branding calves is an integral part of ranching. You should get comfortable with it.”

Cas nodded and said, “I am looking forward to it.”  

Dean leaned in closely and whispered in Cas’ ear again, “And I am looking forward to sliding my hard cock up your ass.” Cas blushed from his hairline down into his shirt. Dean laughed, “I love to make you blush. You look so fucking adorable.” Cas kicked him under the table.

They finished lunch and all went back to work. Cas went back to his office. He was starting to get a troubling idea based on how messed up the ranch’s books were. He needed to check some receipts to make sure, but it really looked like someone had been skimming money from the ranch. Cas was worried.

He spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over receipts and ledgers. By the end of the day, he was sure. Now, it was just up to him to decide how best to tell Sam and Dean.

Dean came in about forty-five minutes before dinner time. He found Cas at his desk.

“Come on, Babe, take a quick shower with me before dinner.”

Cas smiled up at him and tried to put the problem aside. He got up and followed Dean into his room, where they both stripped. Cas was still completely blown away by Dean. He was muscular in all the right places. No six-pack, but just solid and sort of sculpted. His arms were perfection, as were his thighs. He was just an amazing man in an amazing package.

Dean led him to the shower, adjusted the water and they both got in. Dean began to wash his hair, and Cas soaped him up while he did. When Cas got to his crotch, Dean spread his legs so Cas could wash him there. Cas cupped Dean’s balls and lifted them to wash the area under them. Dean moaned.

“Better be careful,  or we will miss dinner,”

Cas chuckled and finished. Dean rinsed off and began to soap up Cas. When he turned Cas around to wash his back, two fingers slid in Cas’ ass. Cas moaned and pushed back on them. Dean began to finger fuck Cas. He slid an arm around Cas’ waist and held him firmly while he ran his finger in and out, Cas was sighing and making little sounds that he just couldn’t seem to control. Finally Dean slid his fingers out and Cas groaned.

“Gotta go to dinner,” Dean said, his voice sounding low and husky. “But just wait until later.”

**  
  
**

Dry, dressed and at the dinner table, Cas sat with Dean’s thigh pressed against his at the table. Sam and Dean chatted about the upcoming branding. Cas sat quietly, dreading what he must do.

“Cas? You okay? You are so quiet.” Dean looked concerned.

“I need to talk to both of you in the living room.”

Both Dean and Sam looked very concerned as they followed Cas to the living room. Everyone sat down. Cas cleared his throat.

“I have been working hard to deal with the mess that your former bookkeeper left. Now, I have noticed something troubling. I am positive that he was stealing money from the ranch.’

Dean jumped up. “What the fuck?”

‘Please, let me finish, Dean. It seems that you have been paying exorbitant prices for your feed. The costs have been inflated, and then the bookkeeper split the extra money with someone. I am assuming whoever you buy your feed from.”

Sam looked shocked and Dean looked furious. Dean paced around the room.

“How much money are we talking about here?” Sam looked stricken.

Cas felt sick. “Possibly as much as $30,000 dollars.”

“What? I will kill that slimy bastard…” Dean looked murderous.

“Calm down Dean. You don’t want to go off half-cocked. We’ll get this figured out. Just settle down.” Sam looked a little desperate.

Dean headed for the door. “I gotta ride to clear my head.” He stalked out the door.  The two remaining men heard the front door slam.

Sam looked at Cas, who was feeling stricken.

  
“Don’t worry. He’ll be back and he will calm down.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex, of course. Cas needs to learn how to deal with Dean's personality...

Cas paced the living room, tried to read, watch TV, just find anything to take his mind off of worrying about Dean. Cas couldn’t help imagining all types of terrible scenarios, Dean was hurt. Dean in town attacking the feed guy. Dean mad at him for telling them about the theft.  Every story just got more and more ridiculous. Cas was not used to being with such a volatile personality and really had no way to deal with it.

Much later, Cas went to Dean’s room and curled up in his bed. Everything smelled like Dean and it made him feel just a little better. But Cas couldn’t help himself. The stress of finding the embezzlement, Dean taking off again, it was all too much.  He started to cry. He sobbed into Dean’s t-shirt like a little girl and just prayed that Dean came back soon and that everything was alright between them. He was feeling overwhelmed by Dean’s explosive personality and by the responsibility of telling Sam and Dean about the theft.

He must have fallen asleep. The sound of the door opening startled him awake. Dean stood in the doorway and looked, what? Ashamed was what came to Cas’ mind first.

Dean walked over to the bed and said quietly, “I’m sorry. I really am, Cas. Don’t be mad at me, please? I am just so used to being alone and doing whatever I want. I get angry and I go off half-cocked. I never meant to hurt you, I swear.”

Cas just held his arms out to Dean, who sat on the bed and allowed Cas to hold him.

“I’m not mad, Dean. I was just scared. It scared me when you took off. Right now, I am just so relieved that you are back.”

Dean looked at him and took Cas’ face in his hands. “Oh fuck, I made you cry.” Dean looked horrified.

“It’s okay, I swear. Just come to bed. It has been a long night and we need some sleep.”

**  
  
**

They both stripped and climbed into bed, spooning. Dean sighed and put an arm around Cas.

“I was so afraid you would leave me, Cas. My temper’s gotten so much worse since

the…accident.”

Cas snuggled back against Dean. “Well, here I am, Cowboy, you can’t get rid of me that easily,”

As Cas drifted off to sleep, he felt Dean slide two fingers inside of him.

Cas woke up to sunlight streaming into the room. He wondered what time it was and just how long they had been sleeping. Dean was still snuggled against his back and his fingers were still inside of him.

It seemed to Cas that fingering him seemed to ground Dean. It was almost like if he had a finger in Cas, then he knew where Cas was. It connected them in a very intimate way. And truthfully, Cas didn’t mind it. If it made Dean happy, it was just a little thing that felt good to them both.

Right now the problem was how badly Cas needed to piss. He really couldn’t wait any longer. He carefully moved Dean’s arm that was thrown over him. But Dean tightened it and said sleepily, “Uh huh. Don’t go.”

Cas smiled and said, “I have to. If I don’t go, I’ll piss the bed.”

“Oh, kinky.!” But Dean let him go, letting his fingers slip out.

Cas took the longest piss of his life. Padding back into the bedroom, he got back into bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

“I was out there sitting on the cold ground, watching my horse graze. I wasn’t mad about the money anymore. All I could think about was fucking you and praying you weren’t mad at me. My dick was so hard it hurt, Cas. Fuck, Cas, I really, uhm, well, I care about you. I want to make this work between us.”

Cas sighed, “Dean, I was petrified that you would do something stupid, but even more than that, I was so afraid you were mad at me. I care about you too.”

Dean looked quizzical. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. I just get scared sometimes. I really want things to work out between us too.”

Dean began to kiss Cas. His tongue forced its way into Cas mouth and his hands found Cas’ nipples and pinched them. Cas made a humming sound in the back of his throat. Dean moved down Cas’ throat, kissing and nipping with his teeth. He moved to a nipple, sucking it until it hurt, before circling his tongue around it. He did the same thing to the other nipple. Cas could barely breath now.

Dean trailed his tongue down Cas’ belly to his trail of hair. He followed it to Cas’ hard cock.

But instead of taking it in his mouth, he grabbed Cas and pulled him on top of his belly. He pulled Cas down across his chest and put two fingers into Cas’ ass. He scissored them, opening Cas up. Cas was completely lost in sensations now. He desperately wanted Dean inside of him.

Dean got lube and a condom. He put the condom on and lubed up Cas’ ass.

Dean said in a husky voice, “Ride me Cas. Get on me and fuck yourself on me.”

Cas scooted back and lifted himself up over Dean’s cock. When he was in position, he slowly lowered himself onto Dean’s rigid cock. Cas felt the usual stab of pain, but he had grown to welcome it. He slowly pushed himself lower and lower, impaling himself on Dean. Dean had a tight hold on Cas’ hips.

“Son of a bitch, Cas, this is amazing. Oh fuck…” Dean stared at the place their bodies joined, eyes filled with lust.

After what seemed like hours, Cas bottomed out. He was completely filled with that huge, rock hard cock. Cas cock was laying on Dean’s belly and his balls were pressed against Dean’s crotch just above where Cas now sat.

Cas began to raise himself up along the shaft, and Dean helped him by pulling up on his hips. When Cas felt he was high enough, he plunged himself down Dean’s cock, slapping his ass against Dean’s thighs.  Cas decided that this must be heaven, because nothing could ever feel better. He was wrong.

Dean grabbed Cas’ dick and began to run up and down with his lubed up hand. He squeezed hard, just short of hurting. Cas was almost faint from sheer ecstasy. Cas couldn’t hold out much longer.  Soon he was quietly keening as he spurted ropes of cum onto Dean’s belly.

Still he moved up and down. Dean helping him on the upstroke, it was all Cas coming down. He was pushing down for all he was worth. Dean began a litany of, ”Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…Cas I’m gonna…fuck… fuck…” Cas felt Dean spasm. Dean held him firmly down on his cock as he orgasmed for what seemed like minutes.

Dean held Cas there until his cock softened. Then he helped lift Cas off him and onto the bed beside him. Cas felt like every bone in his body had melted. He lay there while Dean went into the bathroom and cleaned up. When he came out, he said, “Holy fuck, Cas, that was… incredible…amazing.” Cas nodded in agreement.

Dean checked the clock and said, “We missed breakfast.  It’s almost lunch time. Let’s see what Sam has done about the money.”

  
Cas reluctantly dressed and they went to the living room. Sam was on the phone and held up a finger to indicate that he would be done soon. “Yeah, yeah, I understand. Thanks.” He hung up the phone.

“Glad to see you are in the land of the living, brother.” Sam grinned at them.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny. So what’s up? You obviously contacted the authorities.”

“Yes, I did. The District Attorney is coming by later today to collect all of Cas’ evidence. They’ll look it all over, build a case and then arrest them both.” Sam looked at Cas while he spoke.

Cas stood up. “I guess I better get busy then.”

Dean said, “Oh no you don’t. Not without eating something.” He looked at Sam. “Come hell or high water, we are going to Casper tomorrow.”

Both Sam and Cas agreed. Sam went to his office and Dean led Cas to the dining room. Dean walked through and stuck his head in the kitchen. “Hey, Ellen, Cas and I need some lunch. Nothing fancy.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the district atorney, and Cas finds out even more about Dean's angry outbursts.

Lunch was cold sandwiches and fresh fruit. They drank coffee and both of them were quiet and thoughtful. After a bit, Cas said, “I better go get the papers together for the district attorney. He got up and Dean grabbed his arm as he passed, his face upturned. Cas leaned down and kissed him, only then did Dean let him go.

“See you at dinner.” Cas smiled and nodded.

The next few hours were hectic for Cas, he wanted to have everything in perfect order. When Sam knocked on the door jam and said, “Cas, the district attorney’s here.”  Cas still didn’t feel completely ready. His stomach was in knots.

A large, heavy-set fellow came in and held out his hand. “Name’s Rufus Turner.”  Cas stood to shake. “I’m Castiel Novak.

“Okay, where are your receipts and ledgers about the alleged embezzlement?”

Cas showed him everything, explaining as he went through them. The district attorney nodded and made a few humming sounds as Cas talked.

When Cas was done, the man whistled softly.  “You’ve been very thorough Mr. Novak. I will now take these documents into my possession and proceed where appropriate.”

Cas heaved a huge sigh of relief. It was out of his hands now. He had done all he could. Now he just wanted to get back to straightening out the rest of the books and get started with the regular day-to-day stuff.

There wasn’t much time left before dinner, so Cas spent the time cleaning and straightening up his office. If he and Dean were going to be gone for the weekend, Cas wanted his working space to look neat.

**  
  
**

Cas heard the front door open and shut and hoped it was Dean.. Cas was just rising from his chair when Dean appeared at the door.

“Enough work for one day.! Get your sexy behind out here.”

Cas grinned and went to the living room with Dean. Sam was already there.

“So,” said Sam, “The district attorney was very impressed with the work you did, Cas. He said it was very well organized and well documented. Now we just wait and see.”

Dean growled under his breath. “Yeah, ‘wait and see’. Not how I’d handle it,”

Sam shook his head and said, “The way you’d handle it would get you thrown in jail, Dean. Again.”

Cas said, “Again?” Cas was startled. What had Dean been in jail for? Was this something to be worried about?

“I’ll let Dean tell you.”

“And I’ll tell you later,” Dean said, his face a blank mask.

Cas wanted an explanation but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Ellen picked that moment to call them to dinner.

**  
  
  
**

Dinner conversation tended to circle around calving and branding. Dean had made the necessary calls to get the extra hands in and branding was set to begin the end of next week.

Then the topic switched to Dean and Cas’ trip to Casper.

“I’d like to get an early start,” Dean said to Sam. “Take about three hours to get there and we have some business to conduct, plus find a hotel.”

“Three hours?” Cas asked.

“Yep. It’s about half an hour into Landers and then about two and a half into Casper. Beautiful country, you’ll love it.” Dean smiled at him. “Why don’t we leave right after breakfast, what say?”

Cas nodded. Cas was looking forward to seeing that part of the state. He had driven in from the exact opposite direction. But more than that, he was thinking that he could find out more about Dean’s stint in jail during the drive, It was troubling. He was thinking about just how little he really knew Dean.  

**  
  
  
**

Once Dinner ended, Cas and Dean went to Dean’s room.

“I’ve got to pack,” Cas told Dean.

“Yeah, I know. How about we pack my shit and then go pack yours?”

“Okay, Dean. But you know I am not going to disappear if I just go into my room for a few, right?”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

They ended up packing Cas’ stuff first. Then back to Dean’s room. Dean began to run his hands up and down Cas, but Cas grabbed his arms.

“No Dean, I want to talk. I want us to get to know each other.  

Dean made a face, but then smiled and said, “Yeah, okay. Not a bad idea.”

Cas sat on the bed and Dean acted as if he was going to sit beside him.

“Oh no, Cowboy. You sit in the chair. You can’t be trusted.” Cas was sure that if they sat within arm’s length of one another, there would be no talking and a lot of making out instead.

Dean pouted, but moved across the room and sat in the chair.

**  
  
**

“So who starts?” Dean asked.

“Okay,” said Cas. “Ask me anything.”  

“Uh, what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done with a guy?”

“Dean...” Cas snapped.  

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Where are you from originally?”

Cas smiled, “Boston.”

“Really?” Dean looked surprised.

“Yes,” Cas answered. “I was born in Boston. My parents moved me and my brothers out west to Kansas when I was small.”

Dean seemed interested now. “How many brothers do you have?”

“Four. Gabriel, Raphael, Balthazar and Michael.”

“All named after angels? Were your parents religious?” Dean was leaning forward in his chair now.

“Very,” Cas answered. “And very unhappy to have a gay son. I got thrown out right after high school. I only have contact with my brother Gabe now.”

“Shit. That has got to suck.”  Dean looked angry now.  

“Eh, I’m used to it now.  But it’s my turn to ask something.”

“Okay, ask me anything.”

“Tell me about your parents.”

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands. “My mother died in a house fire when I was four and Sam was only six months old. That’s when my dad bought this ranch. But before he could make anything of it, he became a drunk. So, our Uncle Bobby moved here and built it up. Dad drank himself to death about ten years ago. Bobby got married and moved to Cheyenne. End of that story.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. Now, I Want to know about you getting arrested.” Cas felt that he needed to just jump into the subject to get a straight answer.

“Fuck.” Dean stood up and paced around the chair. “I guess you’ve noticed I have a temper.” Dean tried a weak smile at Cas, who just sat, waiting for him to continue. “I always have. I think I got that from my Dad. Never was much of a problem, though. Anyway, Gabe and I were out to dinner and we had Michael with us. We were waiting to be seated and some bible thumper came up and started mouthing off to us. I answered back and things got a little heated. Then the person shoved me. I fell back into Michael. Michael ended up on the floor, with his chin busted open. I just saw red. I beat that man into a hospital bed. I went to jail, paid a fine, did community service and went to anger management. End of story.”

Cas was relieved that Dean had been provoked into his fight, but still was taken aback that Dean could put a man in the hospital. He would just have to learn to live with Dean’s volatile personality and maybe, hope he could temper it a little. He smiled at Dean and said, “Thank you for telling me.”

**  
  
  
**

“Okay. Can I make out with you now?” Dean got up and crossed the room to where Cas was sitting on the bed.

“Make out? Yes, Fuck? No. I am way too sore and I have a feeling I am going to get fucked a lot this weekend.” Cas had a gleam in his eyes.”

“Oh, you have no idea. But wait, one last question. If your parents threw you out, how did you get through college?” Cas said. “Oh, I worked my way through college plus had a couple of scholarships.”

“Okay.”  Satisfied with Cas’ answer, Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed.

They made out, kissing slowly and deeply for a long time. When their lips were swollen and sore, clothes came off. The explored each other’s bodies. Cas discovered Dean’s ticklish spots, much to Dean’s unhappiness. Dean discovered that Cas had a thing for getting his toes sucked. They spent a lot of time laughing and giggling like junior high school boys at a sleep-over.

Eventually it got late and they thought it was time to sleep. Dean set an alarm for plenty of time to eat before they got going. They curled up in bed together and Dean slid his fingers into Cas just as they were drifting off.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas leanrs about Dean's marriage

Up early, dressed and their breakfast eaten, Cas and Dean are on the road by nine. For a time, Dean just drove and they listened to classic rock cassettes. But after some miles, Dean switched the music off and said, “You were right about getting to know more about each other. So what kind of jobs did you do in college to support yourself?”

 

“Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Waiter, worked in a bookstore for a while, even walked dogs. Just anything I could think of to make a buck. I lived in this crappy studio apartment and ate ramen noodles every day for two years.” Cas smiled at the memory.

 

“Son of a bitch!” You had it really bad, babe. Did you ever think about just quitting and getting some other job?” Dean looked fairly horrified.

 

“Sure I did. But I wanted to learn something that I could support myself with over the course of my life. So I just plugged on. So, Dean, can I ask you a question about Gabe?”

 

Dean’s face clouded over. “Not yet. Please, I swear we will get there. Just not yet.”

 

Cas quickly said, “Okay, Dean. No problem.”

 

Cas spent the next few miles worrying. If Dean was never ready to talk about his marriage, then it really meant that he had not let go of the love and the memories he had of Gabe. And If they couldn’t get past that, Cas was worried that all he would ever be to Dean was a fuck buddy.

 

More miles passed in silence. Then, Dean began to speak.

 

“Gabe and I were like fire and ice. We knew each other in high school, but Gabe didn’t come out until a couple of years after we graduated. He was always sort of, I don’t know, secretive about being gay. Like it made him less of a man, somehow.”

 

Cas didn’t speak. He just wanted to hear whatever information Dean felt like sharing with him, and he knew it was hard for him to do.

 

“You know how I am, big and over the top. Gabe was the opposite. Honestly, I don’t even know how we got together, really. Of course, there wasn’t a lot of choices around here, either, and I hate to even say that out loud. But there it is. We just sort of got married. I loved him, Cas I really did. But the more I tried to get close, the more he would shut down.”

 

“Then his sister got pregnant. She wasn’t married, and had a drug problem. She died giving birth to Michael and we adopted him. That kid was my life. He was my whole reason for living. When he died, I thought I was dead, too. It took me two years to dig myself out of that hole. And now, you know it all.”

 

Cas didn’t know what to say. He reached his hand out and grasped Dean’s. They just held hands as Dean drove.

 

Finally, Cas said, “Thank you Dean. I think I know how much it cost you to tell me that. I just want you to know that I’m not like Gabe. I won’t be pulling away from you or shutting down emotionally. I care about you and I just want to get closer to you.”

 

Dean squeezed his hand.

 

After they pulled into Casper, Dean drove through town and stopped at a clinic. He and Cas filled out some paperwork and had blood drawn. They were told they could call just before closing for most of the results.

 

Then Dean drove them to a very nice hotel. Cas started to say something about the cost but Dean cut him off.

 

“I know what we pay you. Forget it. I’m paying for this.”

 

They had a couple of hours before they could call for their test results. They decided to take a shower, and Cas stopped Dean from progressing things to the point of shower sex.

 

“Shower sex is complicated, Dean.”

 

Clean and dry, they lay down on the king size bed together. Dean rolled Cas on his side and slid a finger into him.

 

“Dean, I don’t mind this. In fact I like it. But are we ever going to talk about this little fetish you have developed?”

 

Dean answered in a very serious tone. “I’m not sure. It just makes me feel, fuck, I don’t know. Grounded. I feel grounded and like you’re real and you’re not going anywhere. I guess I have some separation anxiety here. I just need to do it. It makes me feel better.”

 

“It’s okay Dean. It feels good and I don’t mind it one bit.”

 

Cas drifted off to sleep. He woke to hear Dean talking on the phone to the clinic.

 

“Cool, thanks. And here is Mr. Novak.”

 

Cas took the phone. The lady asked him some questions to establish his identity, and then told him that all his tests had come back clean. He thanked her and hung up.

 

Dean had a huge smile on his face. “Tonight, my sweet, bareback.” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

 

That made Cas laugh.

 

They dressed to go out to eat. Dean said he knew a little roadhouse that had fantastic cheeseburgers and that sounded great to Cas. Soon they were there, finding a booth and ordering.

 

While they drank a beer and waited for their food, Dean said, “It is time for you to spill the beans about your past lovers, dude. Any long term relationships?”

 

“There’s not a lot to tell, really. I laid low in high school, mostly to keep my folks from finding out I’m gay and to keep the bullies away. When I went to college, I was way too busy trying to make enough money to buy food. Although I did have a couple of short term hook-ups, that was about it. Since I graduated, I have had a few short term boyfriends and one long term guy.”

 

The food arrived but Dean pressed on. “So, we get to the heart of the matter. Come on, tell.”

 

“His name was Victor. He was a lot older than me. We met at a bar, I was drunk and I let him take me home. He was very worldly, I was incredibly naive. He sort of swept me off my feet. We were together for three years, but he got very possessive and controlling. The last six months were bad. Once I finally got out, he stalked me for awhile.”

 

“Fuck. I don’t even know what to say to that.”

 

“Nothing to say, Dean.”

 

They finished their meal, and Dean guided Cas into the bar area.

  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and fluff... and foreplay.
> 
> The entire basis for this chapter is from a song by Rascall Flatts called "God Blessed the Broken Road" and I would really like it if you would listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do32g82qilk

They walked hand in hand into the bar area of the roadhouse. A couple of men and one woman nodded at Dean, he nodded back. He and Cas found an empty booth and ordered a couple of long necks.

  


Someone put a song selection into the juke box and a line dance started. A guy said, “Come on Dean.” Dean just smiled and said “Not tonight.”

  


“So,” Cas asked, “Line dance here often?”

  


Dean sort of ducked his head and said, “Yeah, I’ve been known to a time or two.”

  


“Interesting.”

  


Dean took a swig of his beer and said, “So tell me more about this stalker guy.”

  


Cas sighed. “It’s not a very nice story. I was young-ish and very inexperienced. He was smooth. He wined me and dined me and pretty soon, we were living together. Things were okay for a while but then…”

  


Cas trailed off. Just then a woman ran up and grabbed Dean by the arm.

  


“Come on, lover. Dance with me. For old time’s sake.”

  


Dean looked disgusted. “Go on now, Lisa, you’re drunk. Where’s Garth?”

  


Just then a very embarrassed man came up and grabbed Lisa by the arm.

“Come on now, honey. Time to go home.”

  


“But I don’t wanna.” was all Cas heard as Garth led the very drunk Lisa away, turning his head to mouth ‘I’m sorry.’ to Dean as they went.

  


“Okay what the fuck was that all about?” Cas felt confused by the vibes the woman was showing Dean.

  


“Eh, a long ass time ago, I tried my ‘maybe I’m bi’ phase out on Lisa. Every once in awhile she gets drunk and thinks she wants to try again.”

  


“Maybe I’m bi?’ how did that work out for you?”

  


Dean laughed. “I think that the only way I could even get it up was to imagine Brad Pitt naked should tell you. Now, continue telling me about stalker guy.”

  


“Shit Dean. I was trying to get out most of the last year we were together. He got, well, sort of abusive. Finally, some friends let me crash on their couch, I found a small apartment and that’s about it.”

  


Dean’s green eyes darkened. “What do you mean, abusive?”

  


“Dean it was a long time ago. Don’t get all ‘angry boyfriend’ on me. Let’s just let it go, okay?” Cas was very uncomfortable telling Dean about Victor’s abuse. Dean had a quick temper and had already put a man in the hospital once. Even though there was little chance they would ever see Balth, still, Cas felt he needed to keep a handle on the situation.

  


They drank their beer in silence for a bit.

  


“Okay, Cas. No angry boyfriend here. As long as we never see him face to face. Then, all bets are off.”

  


That just reconfirmed Cas’ feelings on the subject.

Suddenly, Dean stood up. He reached for Cas’ hand and said, “I wanna dance.”

  


He led Cas to the juke box, put in some quarters and made a selection. Then he led Cas out onto the dance floor as the first strains of a song began. Cas put his arms under Dean’s and his hands up on the back of Dean’s shoulders. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’ waist. Cas snuggled his face into the curve of Dean’s neck. Dean put his cheek against Cas’ and began to sing softly to him.

 

 

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

  


_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_(Yes He did)_

 

 

They swayed together to the music, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room. In fact, the world just sort of melted away for them, and all that existed was the two of them, the music and their bodies pressed together.

 

 

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_(Yes He did)_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

 

 

The song ended. Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “Let’s go back to the room.” Cas nodded. They left hand in hand.

 

It was a short drive back to the hotel and soon, Dean was locking the door behind them. He turned, and slowly began to undress Cas. There was none of the wild energy of before, no urgency or vying for dominance. There was just the slow, easy way that Dean was treating Cas… as if he were precious somehow.

  


When Cas was naked, Dean led him to the bed. Cas lay down and watched Dean disrobe. When he was naked, he crawled over Cas and began to kiss him. Again, no urgency, no sense of great need, just soft kisses, mouths open and tongues entwined in a slow and caring way.

  


Then Dean moved down Cas’ body, trailing kisses along his neck, his chest and his belly. When he got to where Cas’ thighs met his body. Dean spread Cas’ legs and pushed them up.

  


He buried his face into Cas’ ass. Cas gasped and pushed against Dean. Dean licked and played his tongue around Cas’ tight opening, alternating licking and sucking. Cas thought the top of his head would come off, if felt to good and so erotic and so right.

  


Dean teased his tongue into Cas. He pushed the tip in and out, while Cas made noises he never knew he was capable of.

  


Then fingers replaced tongue, readying Cas.

  


  


 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Dean slowly pushed two fingers into Cas. Cas was gasping and saying very quietly, “Oh God, Fuck Dean, please…”

Dean just said, “Shhh baby, I’ve got you.”

Two fingers became three and soon, three became four. Cas could hardly breathe and he wanted Dean so badly he thought maybe he would scream.

Finally, Dean pulled his fingers out and got into position. He very carefully pushed the head of his cock into Cas. Cas cried out and said, “Please, Dean. I need you in me. Please.”

Very quietly Dean said, “Okay, baby, okay.”

Dean pushed his cock into Cas until he couldn’t get any further inside. Cas pushed against him and they began a rhythm, slow and steady and deep.

Dean was whispering, “Oh, fuck, Cas, you feel so good… so tight, so hot, fuck…”

Dean covered Cas’ face with kisses as Cas clung to him.  They hadn’t turned on a light when they came in, and now the only light in the room was flooding through an open window, from street lights, stars, the moon… who knew? Who cared? Cas could see Dean bathed in the glow, his eyes closed tight and a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

For the first time in his life, Cas felt like he could come without being touched. Their rhythm intensified and Cas began to moan, “Oh, God. Dean, oh my god, I’m going to…”

He came long and hard and with an intensity that he never knew was possible. He threw back his head and made a sound that resembled nothing more than a howl.

Dean started to bang into Cas. He raised himself up on his forearms and arched his back. Cas clung to him and braced himself against the onslaught. It didn’t last long.

Dean started a litany of “fuckfuckfuckfuck” and then his cock jerked inside of Cas. His cum shot up inside Cas, who could feel every strand of it. He felt himself fill up with the hot, thick juice.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Eventually, Dean stopped moving inside of him and fell onto the bed beside him, panting. They lay together, arms and legs entwined, struggling for breath and for coherent thought.

**  
  
**

 

Finally, Dean said quietly, “Holy mother of fuck, Cas! What was that?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not sure Dean. I’ve never felt like that before.”

Dean kissed Cas’ forehead. “I swear to you, I never have either.”

A word was floating in the air between them. They could both see it clearly, but neither wanted to bring it into reality by verbalizing it.

 

Dean switched on a bedside lamp. “Damn, Cas! You came enough to impregnate a cow!”

Cas said, “Shut up. At least I didn’t get any on the bed.”

“Why no, you didn’t!  I’m proud of you, Little Wrangler.” Dean swatted Cas on the ass on his way to the bathroom.

“Shut the fuck up.” Cas said, in a mock warning tone.

 

 

Back in bed and cuddling, Cas asked, “So, what are we doing tomorrow, Dean?”

“I want to introduce you to a couple of friends, thought we’d have a cook out. If that’s okay. You do get some say in what we do, you know.”

Cas smiled. “Sounds like fun.” Cas was really starting to feel that Dean was working on making him a part of his life.

 

Deciding to get a little sleep, they spooned. Dean stuck his usual finger into Cas and they drifted off.

 

Sometime in the night, Cas had no idea what time, just that the sun wasn’t up yet, he was awakened by Dean. Dean was mumbling, so quietly that Cas couldn’t make out a word.  Dean was obviously having a nightmare. Then  he called out, “No! No, damn it, no!”

Cas decided to wake him.

He put his arms around Dean and called his name, once, twice, now a little louder. He shook him gently.

Dean startled awake. “What the fuck?”

Cas said, “You were having a nightmare.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, Babe, I really was. Thanks.” “It’s all just fading away now. Wait. When you woke up, was my finger in you?”

“Uh, no,” Cas thought back. “You were flat on your back.”

“See! I told you that it grounded me. I never would have had that nightmare if I hadn’t moved and taken my finger out. Told you it works.”

Cas just smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Dean turned on his side and pulled Cas in close to him. He kissed Cas’ forehead, his eyes and his cheeks.

“Umm. As long as we’re up…”

 

It didn’t take long until Dean had the lube and was whispering, “Get on your hands and knees, Cas.”

Cas buried his head into the bed, with his ass in the air. Dean poured lube on him and fingered him open, he was already pretty open from before.

Then Dean got on his knees and grabbed Cas hips with his hands. Letting go with one hand, he used it to guide his cock into Cas. Then he grabbed Cas’ hips again and thrust himself into Cas. It hurt. Cas took deep breaths and relaxed and the pain settled into a burn.

Dean found a rhythm, fast and hard. Cas grabbed the headboard for leverage. Dean held Cas’ hips so tightly, it was sure to leave bruises the next day.

Cas’ cock and balls hung heavy below him. When Dean reached under him and grabbed his cock, Cas didn’t know if he could stand the sensation. But Dean squeezed him hard and soon, Cas was coming in Dean’s hand.

Dean increased his speed and came. His hot come filling Cas.

Then Dean just collapsed on the bed, followed by Cas. Not a word was spoken. Cas got up and brought back warm wash clothes and cleaned them both up. He got back into bed, they curled up, Dean pushed two fingers up Cas and they went to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cook out

They woke up together. Cuddling kisses ensued. But soon hunger drove them out of bed. Reluctantly, they got out of bed and showered before going out in search of food.

They walked together, hand in hand, down the street from the hotel to a restaurant. They grabbed a booth and ordered breakfast and coffee.

“So, tell me more about this cookout and your friends?” Cas was curious about who Dean hung out with when he was not on the ranch.

“Well, it’s mostly just old friends from school. Small town, you know, you tend to not lose touch. There’s Kevin and his girlfriend of the month, uh, Gordon and his wife Hannah, Ash and his old lady, Jo, and then Chuck and his boyfriend, Harry. That would be it. “

“Another gay couple?”  Cas remembered Dean saying there weren’t many gay men around.

“Yeah, well,” Dean said around his fork full of eggs, “They actually just moved here about two years ago.”

They finished breakfast and left the restaurant. It was a beautiful spring day. They began to walk and after a bit, found themselves at the entrance to a bookstore.

“Let’s look around in here a bit.” Dean indicated the bookstore.

Cas looked shocked. “Here? You want to go in here?”

“Jesus, Cas. I’m not illiterate. I like to read.” Dean said, with faked indignation.

Laughing, they went in. Dean headed straight to the sci-fi section. Cas stood back and watched him. He picked through the Vonnegut, mumbling, “Got it… got it… oh, a new one!”

Cas said, “Vonnegut fan?”

“Yeah. I like him, Heinlein and Adams, you know, Hitchhiker’s Guide?”

“Yeah, I am a big fan, actually.” Cas didn’t know why he was surprised, except that Dean kept this side of him under wraps.

Cas picked around in the modern fiction area but didn’t find anything. He had brought a lot of books with him.

Dean’s book purchased, they headed back to the hotel.

“So, how does one dress for a Wyoming cookout?”

“Just like you are, beautiful. We need to go soon. There isn’t enough time, sadly, to fuck you senseless. So, watch TV?”

Cas agreed. They found an episode Dr. Sexy on and Dean leaned forward to watch. Cas was thoroughly amused. Dean was a man of contradictions, it seemed. He felt like he had a long way to go to really know him.

Dr. Sexy ended and they got ready to go. Once in the car, they drove out into what appeared to be suburbs. Soon, they were pulling into a long driveway. A nice two story house sat back from the road. There were already several cars and pickups parked around the front.

Dean parked and they both got out. Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and led him in through the front door. They walked through a very homey-looking living room into the kitchen. There were three people standing there. When the woman saw Dean and Cas she hurried up to them and gave Dean a big hug.

“Hey, Baby, you’re here. And who is this?”  She eyed Cas with a small smile on her face.

Dean smiled and said, “Jo, this is Cas. Cas. This is Jo. She runs this outfit.”

Jo gave Cas a big hug too, and said, “You better believe it, too.”

Next, Cas was introduced to a man named Ash who was still sporting a mullet. While Cas was still trying to wrap his mind around that, he met Harry, who was just in to get a glass of wine, apparently.

“Everybody is out back.” Jo led them through the kitchen to the back door.

They went into a huge back yard. Lined with old trees it had thick grass and a large deck. Sitting out there was the rest of Dean’s friends. Introductions were quick and a little confusing to Cas.

Dean whispered, “Don’t worry, Babe, you’ll learn who they all are soon enough.”

Harry walked up to Cas and said, “So, this is your new squeeze. We’ve all been wondering.”in a smarmy sort of voice.

The guy named Chuck said, “Be nice, Harry. Withdraw your claws.”

Harry said “Humph.” And went to drink his wine.  Cas was wondering just what Harry’s problem was. He made a mental note to ask Dean later.

The man named Kevin was walking around hanging on a girl that barely looked twenty-one. She had a blank expression and just laughed at everything that was said to her. Dean shook his head and walked the other way in apparent disgust.

He said to Gordon, “Who is that? What is wrong with Kevin.”

Gordon just shook his head.

Piles of meat were being cooked on a huge grill. There were burgers, steaks and ribs piled high, and brushed with bar-be-que sauce. Ash was in charge, it seemed. Jo and Hannah were carrying out plates piled high with corn on the cob, potato salad, several kinds of vegetables, green salad, fruit salad… it was more food than Cas had ever seen in one place before.

Plates were passed around, beer was too. Cas got himself a burger and some fruit salad, but watched in amazement as people piled their plates full of food. Even Dean got a steak, salad, corn on the cob, potato salad and green beans. It was more food than Cas had ever seen him eat before.

Just finishing his burger, Harry walked up to Cas and slapped him hard on the shoulder, almost spilling his beer. “Your new boy eats like a bird, Dean. Keeping him trim, are you?”

Dean sat down his plate, walked up to Harry and said, “Do we have a problem, Harry? Something we need to discuss?”

Chuck rushed up and said, “No, no problem, Dean. Harry’s just drunk.” He turned to Harry and said, “Time to go. Say goodbye.” With that, he bundled Harry out the yard and around the house.

Jo came up behind Cas and said, “Don’t worry. You’ll get to know everyone and they’ll get to know you. They really aren’t a bad lot, just sort of rough around the edges.”

Cas smiled gratefully at her.

Dean came up and put his arm protectively around Cas. Just as he was about to say something, Kevin’s girlfriend (whose name Cas never did get) began to loudly vomit into the bushes.

“Real nice, Kevin. Take your girl home, try to sober her up before school tomorrow.” Gordon laughed.

Kevin helped hold her hair back, and when she was done, he took her home.

“Crowd’s thinnin’ out.” Ash observed. Dean chuckled.

Cas moved away from Dean and began to help Jo and Hannah clear away the food.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Jo observed.

“Eh, just polite I think.” Besides, the men were all taking about ranching and cattle now.  

“How are you, Hannah?” Cas asked, “We didn’t really get to talk today.”

Hannah blushed furiously. “Hannah’s shy, aren’t you, Honey?” Jo offered. Hannah nodded and went back outside.

When they were done with the food, Jo offered Cas a cup of coffee, which he happily accepted. The two of them sat at the kitchen table and drank it slowly.

“I haven’t seen Dean this happy in a long time, Sweetie.” Jo smiled at Cas. “The two of you must really be hitting it off.”

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, we really are Jo. I really care about him.”

Just then, Dean came in. “There you are. ‘Bout ready to go?” Cas nodded and they said their goodbyes. and Heading back to the hotel, Cas asked about Harry.

 

"He and Chuck came here from San Fransisco and Harry always thought he was hot shit because of it. He asked me to be on threesome once and I declined. I think he carries a grudge."

 

 

  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the L wordf!

Back in the hotel room, Dean groaned and pulled off his belt. He loosened his pants and said. “Oh, I think I ate too much.”

“You think you ate too much? I’ve never seen you eat that much food before.”

“But It was so good.”

Dean stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and lay on the bed. Cas rubbed Dean’s belly. “Oh, that feels so good. Thank you.”

Dean was drifting off to sleep, so Cas thought he would get some shut eye too. He stripped off his clothes. He crawled into the bed, turned towards Dean and curled up. He was just getting to sleep when Dean lurched up.

“Oh, no. Where is my baby’s butt? You thought I forgot, but I didn’t.” With that, he turned Cas over and spooned him, pushing two fingers firmly up his ass.

Just as they were both drifting off, Cas heard Dean mutter, “Love you, Cas.”

Cas couldn’t believe what he had heard. He just prayed that Dean meant it. He could see them having a life together on the ranch. He wanted that so much. But still, it was a three-quarters asleep declaration and in the end, Cas was confused by it and just went to sleep.

 

When Cas woke up, sunlight was peeking through the curtains. He was still in Dean’s embrace. He felt Dean’s warm breath tickle his ear. He had to piss, so he gently extricated himself and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean moaned and reached for him.

“I’ll be right back, Sweetheart,”

Cas took care of his business before rinsing with mouthwash. Once he was back in bed, Dean grabbed him and gave him a warm smile.

“You called me ‘sweetheart.”

“Yeah, yeah I did. Something wrong with that, Cowboy?”

“Well,” Dean looked at him sleepily, “you just don’t say things like that much.”

“I’m starting right now.” Cas smiled back at him, thinking of how Dean said ‘I love you’ while he was drifting off last night. Cas wondered if he remembered it or if he even knew he had said it.

Dean pulled Cas closer to him and started kissing his face.

“When we get back, I gotta get everything ready to start branding tomorrow,” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas’ ear and then down his throat. Cas let go of his concerns and just decided to enjoy this.

“I will be too busy and too fucking worn out to show you the attention you deserve until it is all over.” Dean continued to speak softly against Cas’ skin. He worked his way down Cas’ throat, over his collar bones before sucking on Cas’ nipple. He bit it lightly. His eyes met Cas’. “So, I’m gonna use this time to show you just how much you mean to me.”

Cas spread his legs for Dean.

“I understand, baby. Show me now.” Cas said breathlessly. Cas reached for Dean’s cock, but Dean said, “Uh uh. I want to last a long, long time in you.”

Dean’s poured lube in his hand and used some to lube up his cock. The rest, he used to push fingers into Cas, opening him up. Cas was moaning and soon, was pleading, “Baby, please. I need you now, please. Oh god, oh fuck…”

“Okay, you got me.” Dean pushed Cas’ legs up and pushed the head of his cock inside him. Cas pushed back and they found their rhythm quickly. The push, the pull, the tug, the release… Cas felt he was so close.

Cas grabbed his cock and began to squeeze near the head. His orgasm was quick and hard. Come spiraled out onto his chest and belly.

“That’s my baby.” Dean said, “You come so good for me. I’m gonna come in you….”

Dean’s thrusts were erratic as his release crested. Cas held Dean tightly and felt his hot cum shoot up inside of him.

Dean was catching his breath. Then he said, plainly, “I love you, Cas

Cas grabbed Dean’s face and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. The love he saw there stunned him. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean smiled and moved to lay on top of him and they kissed. Slow sweet kisses where their tongues just touched and flitted away. Finally, Dean’s soft cock slid out of Cas and Dean sighed and laid down beside Cas.

“I know you think I didn’t remember saying it when I was going to sleep last night. It wasn’t exactly how I wanted to say it the first time.”

Cas smiled, “I didn’t know what to think. I was confused.”

Cas thought Dean’s smile lit up the room. The way his eyes crinkled in the corners and the way the green lit up with gold specks… Dean had the most beautiful smile Cas had ever seen.

“I really am going to be busy these next few days.”

“I understand, Dean. Don’t worry about it. I have plenty of work to keep me busy too.”

Dean stood up to go to the bathroom. He said over his shoulder, “I think we should go camping when the branding is finished.”

Cas felt panicky immediately. He had never been camping and it seemed sort of hard and dirty to him. Sleeping on the ground with bugs and snakes, relieving oneself in a bush, and what about bears? Mountain lions? Cas could hardly breathe.

Dean came out of the bathroom to find a totally panicked Cas. After establishing what was wrong, he calmed Cas down. “Listen, Baby, camping with me isn’t exactly like that. I have a fabulous tent, really comfy sleeping bags and a portable latrine. My food is wonderful and I have everything we need to avoid bears and mountain lions. Now, trust me. You will enjoy yourself, I’ll make sure of it,” Dean murmured.

 

Dean knew Cas was a city boy, but he was really amused at Cas’ reaction to camping. He knew he could change Cas’ mind if he just had a chance. He was still pretty blown away at the depth of his feelings for Cas, but he knew he wanted to share himself and his life with Cas. Completely.

 

  
Once he calmed down, Cas felt stupid for his reaction. He should have known that Dean had everything handled when it came to camping. He did it all the time. He cleaned up in the bathroom and got ready for the drive back. His head was still spinning some by the fact that they had told each other they loved one another. Cas did love Dean with all his heart. And now, he knew that Dean loved him back.

They went out for breakfast before driving back to the ranch. Dean ate his usual gigantic breakfast, while Cas opted for a couple of eggs and coffee.

“Don’t know how you stay alive, eating like that.” Dean said, with a mouth full of toast. Cas just laughed.

Soon they were on the road back to the ranch and real life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branding begins

 

As they pulled into the driveway of the ranch. Cas took a moment to just take in the beauty that surrounded them. The house was rustic-appearing yet totally modern. Ellen made attempts at flowers around the house. Aside from the flowers, it was a very masculine home.

They took their bags inside. Cas took his to his room. Dean followed him in.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking. Why not just move into my room? We spend all our nights there anyway, and, well, I just think we should be together. Full time-like.”

Cas thought about it a minute and then agreed. “I’ll move my stuff over the next couple of days while you are busy branding.”

Dean seemed really pleased by the idea. Cas felt that it was worth it to give this a try.

They went into Dean’s room to figure out how to accomplish the task. Dean’s room was large, very masculine, primarily wood both floors and walls. He had a huge bed, four posters, with old quilts on it. The room was really beautiful.

There was plenty of space in the closet for Cas’ clothes. They decided to just bring in Cas’ chest of drawers and put it against one wall. That really only left the books to deal with. Cas had never seen any sign of a bookcase in the room, so he asked about it.

“Uh, don’t have one.”

Cas was confused. “Then where do you keep your books?”

Dean looked sheepish, walked over to his bed and reached underneath. He pulled out a huge plastic tub filled to the brim with books.

“What the fuck, sweetheart?” Cas just shook his head. “We are going to get a proper bookcase in here.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean still looked embarrassed. “I’ll call Chuck to come build you one.”

“Chuck?”

“Oh yeah, he is a master carpenter. I’ll have him get with you about the bookcase, where you want it, what size it should be, shit like that.”

It was dinner time, so they made their way to the dining room. Sam was sitting there, reading the paper.

“Hey you two, did you have a nice weekend?”

Dean grinned from ear to ear and said, “Yeah, bro, we had a great weekend.”

Dean told Sam that Cas was moving into this room. Sam seemed pleased. Dean told him they were going to move Cas’ chest of drawers into his room and that they might need some help. Sam agreed to help them after dinner.

Dinner was excellent. Ellen was a good cook. She served simple, straight-forward home cooking and it was delicious. Sam asked if she was sure she had everything she needed to feed the guys that were going to be here for the branding. She assured him she was ready.

After dinner, Sam walked back to Cas’ room with him and Dean. They checked out the chest and decided they could handle it. Den told Cas to go into his room and direct them as to where he wanted it. Cas went to Dean’s room and found just the right space against one wall.

That chore accomplished, Cas decided to move his hanging clothes in the morning. He and Dean got ready for bed. Dean had to be up very early to manage everything. Cas just settled in next to him and felt the two fingers slide inside him. It was becoming reassuring, sort of. They went to sleep.

The alarm was screaming at them. Cas pushed back against Dean and said, “Come on, babe, time to get up.”

Dean had his face buried in Cas’ hair. “Don’t wanna.”

“Oh, come one. Let’s get some breakfast.”

“Okay.” Dean had a grumpy tone.

They walked into the dining room to be greeted by seven young men Cas had never seen before, Sam and Benny. “Mornin’” they chorused together.

Dean smiled and said “Morning. Now, boys, this is my boyfriend Cas. He needs anything, and I expect you to hop to.”

They all eyed Cas sheepishly and said, “Yes, sir, hello Mr. Cas,” and similar things. Cas was amused and somewhat confused by this entire turn of events.

After breakfast, Cas asked Sam about it. “Oh you don’t need to know all their names. They are just temporary help for branding. Dean just wanted them to know who you were.”

Shaking his head, Cas went to his office and went to work.

During the course of the morning, the sounds of branding drifted across to Cas’ window. The guys yelling, calves crying, just the sounds of a working ranch. Cas glanced out the window from time to time, but it was hard to make out much from the distance the house was from the corral. Before he knew it, it was lunch time.

The guys drifted in, shaking off dust and stomping their boots at the door. They trailed into the kitchen to wash up.  Dean and Benny came in last, laughing at some shared joke. When Dean saw Cas, he leaned over and kissed him. “Hey babe, how goes your morning?”

Cas smiled. “Just fine, love.”

What once was ‘lunch’ had become ‘dinner’…  there was a huge meal set on the table. Working men needed the calories at midday, and lighter food in the evening.  Everyone except for Sam and Cas set to. Plates were passed around and piled high with meat, potatoes, vegetables, homemade hot bread and biscuits. Ellen brought in pitchers of sweet tea, lemonade and there were pots of coffee everywhere. Cas just ate his usual amount, as did Sam. Conversation was loud and filled with jokes and laughter.

Lunch over, the guys headed back out.  Dean pulled Cas around a corner and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Cas responded and their tongues played around each other. Sighing, Dean pulled away. “Gotta go.”

The afternoon seemed very long to Cas. He worked but his mind wasn’t really on what he was doing. He kept thinking about what he had with Dean.  He had never felt this happy in his life. He knew Dean loved him. It was evident in his eyes. Cas wondered what the future held for the two of them. Just how far could this go? For once in his life, Cas decided he didn’t care. He just wanted to enjoy what they had right now. Let the future take care of itself.

Supper was a lot quieter. Everyone was tired. They ate a little and talked quietly. After finishing, they trailed out to the bunkhouse that was set up for them while they were here working. Dean and Cas headed back to their room. Dean stripped to get into the shower, Cas followed him in. Dean just stood and let the hot water run over him. Cas soaped him up and rinsed him off.

Cas grabbed some lube they kept in there, and took Dean’s cock in his hand.

“Oh babe, you don’t have to.”

“Shut up. I want to and it will help get rid of some tension.”

Cas gave Dean a slow, passionate hand job. Dean was moaning and saying in a low voice, “Oh fuck. Oh so good. So fucking good…” He came hard in Cas hand. Cas cleaned them up and they got out.

“I love you so much. Cas.”

“I love you that much, too. Dean.”

They slept with Dean’s fingers in Cas, dreamless and well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three days of branding, Cas doesn't handle it well. Then making up for four days of no sex....

The next three days were pretty much carbon copies of the first. The main difference was how much more tired Dean was with each day. His muscles were in knots and he fell in bed utterly exhausted each night.

Cas just wished there was more he could do.

When the last day finally arrived, Cas agreed to go watch, so he followed everyone out to the corral after breakfast. He leaned up on the fence and looked for Dean. It was a hot day. The calves were crying and afraid of what was happening. There was an overwhelming odor of burning flesh as the branding iron touched the calf flank. Suddenly, Cas felt very dizzy.

**  
  
**

“Cas, baby, say something. Are you okay?”

Cas was very confused. Why was he laying down and why was Dean standing over him? He struggled to sit up, only to be incredibly embarrassed to discover he had passed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Let me up.”

“Slowly, Cas. Take it easy.”

Cas stood up. He wobbled a bit but got his legs. He started to stomp back to the house. Dean followed and grabbed his arm.

“What’s the matter babe?”

Cas turned on him. “What’s the matter? I just made a complete ass of myself in front of you and everyone else. Just let me go.”

Dean held his arm. “Fuck if I will. You didn’t make an ass of yourself, damn it. People react differently to branding. It’s messy. It smells bad. There is nothing wrong with having a reaction to that. No one thinks less of you. Now, I’m walking you back to the house and you are going to stop acting like an asshole.”

Cas relented, and Dean walked him into the living room; sitting him down on the couch. He went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of cold water. “Drink this.”

Cas sipped it, and it did help. He was just mortally embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. Dean. I did act like an asshole. Forgive me?”

“I forgive you anything and everything you will ever do. Now rest a bit, then go back to work, you crazy, beautiful man.”

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Supper was quiet. Branding was over and the boys would be leaving in the morning and Cas was really happy things would be getting back to normal. He frankly missed sex with Dean. He missed them talking in bed before they went to sleep. He missed Dean.

After supper, they showered. Cas gave Dean a hand job, and they got into bed naked. Cas told Dean to roll over, and he massaged his back. There were so many knots and tight muscles, Cas worked hard to sooth them over.

Dean groaned and said, “Oh shit, that’s good babe. Oh yeah, right there.”

Finally Cas was done, and he moved off Dean’s legs to lay down beside him. Dean rolled onto his side and pulled Cas in close.

“I missed you so much baby.

Cas snuggled closer. “Oh, I missed you too. I’m so glad that is over for a while.”

Dean started to move lower on the bed. “I think you deserve a reward for being so patient.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock, which caused Cas to jump and say, “Oh, fuck. Dean…”

Dean put the tip of Cas’ cock in his mouth and it began to harden immediately. Dean tongued the tip and tasted the pre-cum.  Cas wrapped his fingers in Dean’s hair and held on. Dean took him in completely and ran his tongue along the shaft. He pursed his lips, causing suction, and began to run his mouth up and down.

Cas was making little noises in his throat, and soon was saying, “Oh fuck, baby, oh fuck. So good, oh fuck…”

Dean didn’t stop until Cas said, “Gonna cum…”

Dean sucked the cum out of Cas and swallowed every drop. He held Cas’ cock in his mouth until he was completely flaccid. Then he moved up to cover Cas’ face with kisses.

“Jesus, Dean that was amazing.”

“You taste so good. Like lemonade and flowers.”

“Don’t be crazy. No one’s come tastes like flowers.” Cas was giggling.

“Oh, okay then. You taste like spunk and ashtrays.” Dean laughed.

“Gee thanks.”

It was so good to be giggling and talking in bed again with the man he loved. Cas was in heaven. They turned over to spoon and Cas felt the fingers slide over him as he drifted off.

The next day things were back to normal. Sam was busy getting ready for the coming cattle auction. Dean was overseeing things, keeping ranch business running smoothly. Cas was keeping the bookkeeping straight. It was all just, well, normal.

After dinner, Cas and Dean went into the living room. They snuggled on the couch, watched an episode of Dr. Sexy and just kissed a lot. Dean said, “Oh, by the way, Chuck will be here tomorrow around 10 to talk to you about those bookshelves.”

“Okay, I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Never, my little slice of pie, my little chocolate bar, my little baked potato...”

“What the fuck, Dean? You listing food?”

“I’m naming things I like to eat. Like you.”

With that, he pulled Cas up and led him to the bedroom.

“Shit, I have missed being inside you, baby. I need that so bad.”

Cas started undressing. “I missed that too. So much.”

Soon they were naked and laying on the bed.  

Dean straddled Cas’ body. He began kissing Cas’ face, then moved down his neck to his chest. He circled each nipple with his tongue, pausing to suck on each one just long enough to elicit a moan from Cas.

He kissed and tongued his way down to Cas’ cock, which was already rock hard. He nuzzled in Cas’ close-clipped pubic hair and then pushed Cas’ legs up. Cas bent his knees and lifted his legs to give Dean access to what Dean wanted.

Dean used his hands to pull Cas’ cheeks far apart, listening to Cas moan. He buried his face in the crease between Cas’ legs. He put the tip of his tongue just to the tight opening and pressed. Cas cried out, and that made Dean feel happy. He loved to hear the sounds he could get out of Cas.

He pushed his tongue inside of Cas’ tight hole, as he held Cas firmly to keep him from moving his hips around. He licked and rimmed Cas, and then slid two fingers into him as he continued glide his tongue around Cas’ hole. Cas was crying out, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, babe, oh my gawd…”

Dean continued to finger Cas open. He knew it hurt Cas a little every time he entered him and he wanted it to hurt as little as possible. But Cas kept saying, “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me please, I can’t take any more.”

Dean moved back and pushed the head of his cock into Cas. It felt so good he could hardly keep from ramming in, but he controlled himself. Slowly he took all of Cas, all that he had to offer, until Dean’s balls were pressed firmly against Cas’ ass. He held as long as he could, and then he started to fuck Cas for all he was worth. It had been too long. He needed to claim Cas, to own him.

He laid, letting the weight of his body press against Cas, and Dean could feel Cas’ cock hard between them. With each thrust he made, he could feel his stomach rubbing the length of Cas’s shaft beneath him. Cas was clinging to him, digging his fingers into Dean’s back, and all too soon Cas was saying, “oh shit, I gonna…”

He spurted onto both of their chests.

Dean pushed himself back up and just rammed into Cas. Cas said, “Oh yeah, baby come in me. Give it to me.” Dean felt his balls tighten and then, he flooded Cas with four days’ worth of pent up cum.

His body felt like a ragdoll the second it was done, but Dean savored every second of it.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not-so-great camping trip

Chuck arrived just a little after ten the next morning. After the usual greetings, Cas led him into Dean’s room, and showed Chuck where he thought a bookcase would look nice along the wall. Chuck agreed, but after looking around he suggested two bookshelves on either side of the large bay window. Cas could see it plainly, and hesitantly agreed. Chuck took measurements and wrote things down in a little notebook he kept in his pocket. He assured Cas that he would be able to create something that fits right into the room.

After he was done, Cas invited him to stay for a cup of coffee. They sat at the dining room table together, drinking the coffee that Ellen had brought them.

“So Cas, looks like you have made a home for yourself here. Dean seems really taken with you, and Sam really likes you too.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, I like Sam a lot. And it does feel like my home here now. Dean and I are very happy together.”

“I thought I’d never see him happy again after the accident. It’s so great to see him smiling again.” Chuck said, smiling at Cas.

After their coffee, Chuck said his goodbyes and left; saying he would be back in about five days with the bookcases.

At dinner that night, Cas told Dean about Chuck’s visit. Dean said that the timing was good, because he wanted to take Cas camping in a week. Cas’s stomach tightened at the thought, but he just smiled. He was going to have to overcome this fear because of how important camping was to Dean.

Three days later, Sam got a call from the District Attorney’s office. It turned out that Crowley had been overcharging several ranches in the area, and he was under arrest. The bookkeeper was still at large, but there was a warrant out for his arrest as well. Cas was greatly relieved. He felt vindicated, in spite of the fact that no one had questioned him, he still had questioned himself.

Two days later, Chuck showed up with the bookcases in the back of a pickup. Sam and Cas helped him unload them and get them set up in the room. They were beautiful and Cas was thrilled. He began to put books on them straight away. It did his heart good to get Dean’s books out of that plastic tub. When Dean came in from work that night, he was really impressed.

While the days were filled with work, the nights were filled with laughter, kisses and mind-blowing sex. Cas had never been happier in his life. But all too soon, it was the night before their camping trip and Cas was apprehensive again. Dean had been busy that day, getting everything ready. In deference to Cas, they were taking a pickup truck as opposed to riding horses, and Dean had just about everything loaded in the back. All he needed to add in the morning was the food.

Dean knew how apprehensive Cas was. He gathered Cas in his arms and said, “Just give me this one time, baby, I know you will love it and you won’t be afraid anymore.”

Cas said, “I trust you, sweetheart. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” But he was trying to convince himself of that when he said it.

They got an early start. Dean drove the pickup along back dirt roads expertly. He drug Cas over to sit next to him, and put a hand protectively on Cas’ leg. Cas thought he’d be happier if Dean kept both hands on the wheel, but didn’t say anything.

Finally, they left even dirt roads and headed up a grassy hill. Dean parked at the top, cut the engine, and then the two of them got out. Cas had to admit the scene was breathtaking. The hill overlooked a beautiful meadow with a small lake. Dean led Cas down into the meadow and said, “This is where we set up camp.”

Cas helped Dean carry their gear down from the truck. Dean’ tent was very cool. He just sort of threw it out, and it untangled itself into an upright tent. All they needed to do was to tie it down. Then Dean built a fire pit, surrounded by large stones. He spread some quilts and blankets on the floor of the tent and spread out an extra-large sleeping bag, big enough for both of them. Cas threw in some pillows as well.

Next they went hunting for dry fire wood. When they had a huge stack near the pit, Dean set some camp chairs down and opened a cooler. He got out a couple of beers and they sat down.

“Now, isn’t this nice?” Cas had to admit, it really was. He could hear all kinds of birds singing and saw a couple of squirrels chattering in a nearby tree. They ate some sandwiches for lunch, after which Dean very carefully disposed of the wrappings in a secure container. “Don’t want anything getting a whiff.” Cas was very concerned about what Dean meant by ‘anything’ but again, he kept quiet.

They spent the afternoon just chatting. They told each other silly childhood memories, funny things that happened to them in school, and anything else that came to mind. Eventually the sun dipped low. Dean made a roaring fire and brought Cas his down jacket from the truck. “Gets cold up here at night, little one.” He said, kissing Cas on the tip of his nose.

Dean fixed them hamburgers that were possibly the best Cas had ever had. It really did get cold, and they huddled around the fire for warmth. Looking up into the night time sky, Cas saw more stars than he ever knew existed. It was all so very beautiful.

Then Dean said, “Time for bed.” They pulled off their clothes and got into the sleeping bag. It was warm and cozy inside. Dean said, “Wait, I’m lying on something”, reached under him and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Well, imagine that.” Cas just chuckled.

Dean told Cas to stay on his side. He poured lube in his hand and used fingers to open Cas up, and used the rest on his very hard cock. He pressed it into Cas while he held Cas still with his other arm. Pinned to Dean, Cas felt Dean’s cock push up inside of him. It hurt and it felt wonderful and Cas just moaned Dean’s name. Dean held onto Cas like an anchor while he fucked in and out of him, gently but very firmly. Cas grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off, and soon he shot ropes of come into his hand. Dean groaned at the way Cas’ hole clenched around him and soon was filling Cas up.

Cas cleaned his hand up on a towel that lay nearby.

“I love you so much, Cas.” Dean purred in his ear.

“I love you that much too.”

Dean put his fingers in Cas and they went to sleep.

Cas woke up. It was still pitch black. He had to piss so bad, there was nothing to do but get up. He pulled away from Dean, who just groaned and continued to sleep. Cas slipped on the sweats and socks that they had left near the entrance and pulled on his boots. By this time, he had to piss so badly he thought he wouldn’t make it to a tree.

He walked in what seemed to be a straight line until he came to a tree. He pulled his dick out and took a long, very satisfying piss. Then he turned and walked back in what he thought was the exact direction he had come from. But after walking for a bit, he realized he wasn’t at the tent. He must have gotten confused. He turned around and headed back towards the tree. But now he couldn’t find the tree either.

Cas was starting to feel panicked. He was completely turned around and had no idea where camp was. He walked a little in another direction, but still, no tree and no camp. He stopped and tried to think coherently. He decided the best thing to do was to stop here and wait for Dean to find him. He sat down on a fallen log and shivered in the cold. He just kept thinking, “Please, Dean, find me soon.”

It seemed like hours, but probably wasn’t. Cas was so cold, he could barely feel his feet. He heard off in the distance, “CAS! CAS!” Cas began to yell, “Dean, I’m here. Dean.” Pretty soon he saw the light of a flashlight bobbing up and down. “I’m here, Dean.”

Dean appeared out of the dark. Cas stood up and Dean ran to him. He grabbed Cas so tightly that Cas was having trouble breathing. He became aware that Dean was softly crying.

“Dean, I can’t breathe...”

Dean let go of him and said in a desperate voice, “Cas what the fuck? What the ever lovin’ motherfucking shit happened?”

“I just went out to piss, and I got turned around.”

“Jesus, babe. You scared me to death. I am going to tie a rope around your fucking ankle and tie it to mine. Come on, let’s get you back and warm you up.”

Dean angrily swiped tears from his face and they walked back to camp. Dean bundled Cas up in a blanket, eased him into one of the folding chairs, and banked up the fire.

Cas told Dean how sorry he was. He felt horrible, scaring Dean so badly he made him cry. Dean just hugged him and said they would have a tutorial about where to piss in the morning.

“I love you so much, Cas. I would die if something happened to you.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end and epilogue

True to his word, Dean showed Cas a place to piss very near camp, with no chance of him getting lost again. Cas still felt terrible for having scared Dean so badly, but Dean just shook it off and cooked them a good breakfast when the sun came up. After they had eaten, Cas took the dishes down to the pond and washed them out.

Dean spread out the blanket that he had used to warm Cas up, and called Cas to lie down on it with him. He lay on his back with Cas cuddled up, his head in the curve of Dean’s neck. Dean had his arm around Cas, Cas had his across Dean’s chest. Sighing contentedly, Dean started to hum.

“Sing to me.”

Dean began to sing an old soul song, ‘At Last’. It was beautiful Dean had such an amazing voice. Cas began to drift off. When he woke, they were still lying together. Cas moved and began to kiss Dean’s face. Dean smiled, his eyes still closed. Cas moved to kiss Dean’s mouth and soon, the kisses became passionate. Their tongues played with each other, teeth nipped bottom lips and breath became short.

Cas was rock hard and he knew Dean was too. He reached down and pulled off his sweats. Dean did the same. Cas began to finger himself, desperately trying to get ready for Dean to take him.

“Babe, are you opening yourself?” Dean asked huskily,

“Yeah, I need you in me now.”

“Let me go get the lube…” Dean made as if to get up.

“No. Please, don’t go. Just take me now, Dean. Please.”

“But babe…”

“No.  now, Dean, take me now.” Cas had no idea why he felt such a sense or urgency, he just knew he did.

Dean rolled on top of Cas and spit in his hand. He used spit to lube Cas up as much as he could, then he pushed his cock inside Cas.

Cas cried out, it hurt, but he craved it. He wanted it to hurt him, wanted to be fucked hard and fast, and he begged Dean to do just that.

Dean pumped Cas like it was their last time on earth, or maybe their first. Cas had his legs on Dean’s shoulders and he pushed against every thrust Dean made into him. It was frenzied, wild and a little out of control. Cas came on his belly but wasn’t even aware he was close. His entire universe was just Dean fucking him. He loved this man more than he ever thought possible, and all he wanted right now was Dean inside of him.

After what seemed like forever to Cas, he could tell Dean was close. He pushed up against him and held on. Dean’s rhythm became jerky and even more frenzied. Then he cried out and pushed up inside Cas as far as he possibly could get and shot hot sperm over and over into Cas.

When he could speak, Dean said, “My god, Cas. What was that?”

Cas clung to him and said, “I love you more than life, Dean. Marry me, please. Let’s get married.”

Cas had no idea where that had come from, but he meant every word of it as he said it.

Dean looked at him in amazement. “I… Well, fuck, I think that is a damn fine idea. Let’s get married.”

 

Cas lay there in Dean’s arms and couldn’t believe what he had just said. He actually proposed to Dean. He never felt happier, more content or more safe in his life, and he just knew he never wanted the feelings to end. His entire life was Dean and the ranch. And now that he knew Dean felt the same, he was complete.

 

The rest of the camping trip went off without a hitch. They spent most of their time talking about getting married and how they wanted to do it. Since neither of them had parents to contend with, they decided on a small civil ceremony, then a big party with all their friends.

 

That’s just how it happened. Sam stood up with Dean, and Ellen insisted on standing up with Cas, which was fine with Cas. After the ceremony, they threw the biggest party that ranch had ever seen. Cas and Dean danced their first dance to their song, _God Bless The Broken Road_. It was the event of the year.

 

 

**Epilogue**

“Now, Cole, don’t get ahead of your Dad and your baby sister.”

“I’m not, Pa.”

Dean held his son by his hand, and waited for Cas to come up with Meg. The family crossed the street and went into the diner. It was a Sunday tradition these days, eating out as a family. It got them off the ranch a little and they got to spend quality time together no matter what was going on at home.

Cole ordered his usual chicken nuggets and Meg wanted mac and cheese.  Dean looked across the table at his husband and smiled. Cas smiled back as they ordered their fries. Dean leaned close to Cas’ ear and whispered, “I think my finger slipped out last night.” Cas smiled and whispered back, “Yeah, it did. I put it back.”  Life was as good as it could possibly be.

 


End file.
